


Locked Up

by BatchSan



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne wakes up in a dark prison cell. [Silent Hill Downpour]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [comment-fic](http://comment_fic.livejournal.com).

Anne exhales slowly; winces when it doesn't hurt - it should hurt. Everything else in her life has hurt since that fateful day so why not now? She opens her eyes but is immediately struck blind. Is she? She isn't sure but she wouldn't be surprised if she were - there was always pain somehow.

Sitting up, Anne gropes about, trying to get a grasp on her surroundings. The blanket beneath her is rough and scratchy - on a whim she reaches out and feels cold cement against her fingertips, rough and crumbly.

"Why am I in a prisoner cell?" She asks out loud to no one.

Standing, she turns her head, swivels it from one side to the other in attempt to see anything. Just when she's ready to accept her possible disability, she spies a thin bit of light against a far wall. Going toward it, she finds prison bars blocking her path. Shaking them, Anne finds them strong and sturdy. Figures.

"Hello?" She calls.

Nothing for a moment and then the thin strip of light begins to grow, rapidly growing brighter and brighter until Anne has to shield her eyes from it. When she blinks them open a moment later, she's standing before her father. He's lying in a hospital bed and familiar grief is so thick in her throat that Anne is almost positive she can vomit it up. There's so many tubes sticking out of her father that he reminds her of a pin cushion.

"I'm going to kill him, dad," she tells him, tears in her eyes. "I'm going to put a bullet right between his eyes."

The memory shifts to gray before fading. Anne is standing in the prison cell again, a light now on in the cell.

"I'm going to get him, dad," she finishes as she stares down at the bloody outline on the rough prison-issued blanket.

The door to the cell is open now and she unholsters her gun from her hip and sets out into the unknown - she knows Pendleton can't be too far away.


End file.
